New Blood
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Several years in the future The previous criminals and crime fighters of Gotham have retired And in their place; their offspring (Includes information page on characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Many years after the Gotham we once knew; ****Batman and his rogues have retired and live different lives**

**But their offspring now run the streets; causing chaos, kicking ass and creating their own world**

**Tried my best with characters; created a brief profile for each underneath to give you an understanding**

**Also as to their costumes and attire...I will reveal in first chapter ;D**

**Thank you**

* * *

**1) Luna Wayne/Shadow Panther- Age: 16, 30 C bust **

**Anti-hero**

**Sexuality: Lesbian**

**Parents: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle**

**Green eyes (from Selina) &amp; ****Raven shoulder length straight hair (From Bruce) **

**Weapons **

**Cat o nine tails (inherited from Selina)**

**Cat-o-rang: Cat shaped boomerangs with wings (invented by Bruce and Selina)**

**Retractable claws**

**Zipwire gun**

**Sleeping gas**

**Night Goggles**

**Smoke Bombs**

**Abilities**

**Skilled manipulation (inherited from Selina)**

**Feline Empathy (inherited from Selina)**

**Skilled martial artist (from both parents)**

**above average Intelligence (both parents but mainly Bruce)**

**Skilled Gymnast (Inherited from Selina)**

**Keen seductress (inherited from Selina)**

**Skilled Stealth abilities (Both parents equally)**

**Keen agility (inherited from Selena)**

**Weaknesses**

**Parents**

**Isis 2**

**Cheshire (crush)**

**2) Sara Grayson/Nighthawk- Age: 17, 23 C bust**

**Hero**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Parents: Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon**

**Red bob styled Hair (from Barbara) and Blue eyes (from Dick)**

**Weapons**

**Zip wire belt**

**Bat-o-rangs**

**Compact Binoculars**

**Utility belt**

**Compact bat shaped computer**

**Abilities**

**Skilled martial artist (both parents)**

**Skilled Hacker (from Barbara)**

**Keen intelligence (from Barbara)**

**Skilled actress**

**Keen agility (both parents)**

**Weaknesses**

**Parents**

**Mary Smith-Butler and friend**

**3) Lucy Drake/Robin-Age 15, 23 C bust**

**Hero**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Black shoulder length hair (straight) and Blue eyes: Styled into ponytail**

**Family**

**Tim Drake (father)**

**Unnamed mother (deceased)**

**Weapons and abilities**

**Compact binoculars**

**Zip wire gun**

**Bird-O-rangs**

**Compact bird shaped computer**

**Utility belt**

**Skilled martial artist**

**Keen intelligence**

**Allies**

**Dr Jane Leland (daughter of Joan Leland): Current head of New Arkham Asylum**

**4) Alexandra Cobblepot/Adele Queen-Age 15, 23B bust**

**Villainess**

**Sexuality: Bi-sexual**

**Brown bob (shoulder length wavy) and Blue eyes**

**Parent: Oswald Cobblepot (single) **

**Abilities**

**Bird Empathy**

**Skilled Intelligence**

**Skilled Inventor**

**Skilled in hand to hand combat**

**Weapons**

**Umbrella Gun and Laser cutter**

**Hidden blades**

**Weaknesses**

**Aquaphobia: Fear of water (due to mother drowning as a child and being pushed into lake as a child by bullies)**

**Guilt for mother's death**

**Allies**

**Mr Cobblepot (Penguin) **

**2 Face (friend)**

**5) Melanie Tetch/Cheshire-Age 17, 23 C bust**

**Villainess**

**Sexuality: Lesbian**

**Parent/ally: Jarvis Tetch/Hatter (Father), Unknown mother**

**Blonde shoulder length curls (Father and mother)**

**Blue eyes (Father)**

**Weapons**

**Smoke bombs**

**retractable claws**

**Laughing Gas**

**Taser**

**Utility belt**

**Abilities**

**Expert Hand to hand combat**

**Skilled manipulation**

**Skilled Trickster**

**Above average Intelligence**

**Keen agility**

**Weaknesses**

**Aquaphobia: Fear of water (due to childhood phobia of being unable to swim)**

**Pyrophobia: Fear of fire-Lost mother in a fire due to accident in father's lab which burned down their home**

**6) Killer Frost/Monica Fries-Age 18, 32 C bust**

**Anti-Hero**

**Sexuality: Bi-sexual**

**Parent: Victor Fries/Mr Freeze**

**Icy blue spiky above shoulder hair**

**Midnight blue eyes**

**Weapons and abilities**

**Thermo-kinetic Cryokinesis**

**Thermokinesis**

**Cryokinesis**

**Skilled martial artist**

**Pistol (Back-up)**

**Weaknesses**

**Gas or Oil fire (unnatural flame and core)**

**Allies**

**Mr Freeze**

**Cheshire (On/Off): Due to cunning and manipulative personality**

**7) Ebonina "Nina" Isley/ Deadly Nightshade-Age 19, 33D bust**

**Villainess**

**Sexuality: Lesbian**

**Parents**

**Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (mother)**

**Harvey Dent/2 face (father)**

**Black shoulder length waves**

**Green eyes**

** abilities**

**Plant Empathy (from mother)**

**Keen agility (from mother)**

**Keen seductress (from mother)**

**Keen Intelligence (both parents but mainly Ivy)**

**Ability to control and manipulate plants (mother)**

**Poison manipulation and immunity (Mother)**

**weapons**

**Venom kiss (applied VIA lipstick)**

**Harpoon Gun (inherited from Ivy)**

**Weakness**

**Fire-Burns her and plants**

**Sasha Quinzelle: Girlfriend**

**Allies  
Parents**

**Luna Wayne/Shadow panther-ON/OFF friend**

**Cheshire/Melanie Tetch-Friend**

**Killer Frost/Monica Fries-Friend**

**Sasha and Freya Quinzelle/Ace and Wild card-Friends**

**Sasha Quinzelle/Ace (lover)**

**8)Sasha "Ace" Quinzelle-16-32 C bust**

**Personality and appearance more like Harley's**

**Lesbian**

**Bleached Blonde Hair with red tip dip Dye (Styled into 2 bunches with black and red bows)**

**Blue eyes**

**Red lipstick**

**Parents**

**Harleen Quinzelle/Harley Quinn-Mother**

**Joker: Father**

**Abilities**

**Gold level Gymnast**

**Immunity to Toxins**

**Keen seductress**

**Skilled Martial artist**

**Above average stamina**

**Keen agility**

**Weapons**

**Cork Barrel Gun (Inherited from mother)**

**Giant Mallet (Inherited from mother)**

**Psycho and Mania (Pet Hyena's: Both female)**

**Steel rod batons**

**Allies**

**Killer Frost (friend)**

**Deadly Nightshade (Lover)**

**Freya Quinzelle/Wild Card (sister)**

**Cheshire (friend)**

**Enemies**

**Luna Wayne/Shadow Panther: Batman's daughter**

**Sara Grayson/Nighthawk: Boy blunder and Brat girls daughter**

**Lucy Drake/Robin**

**Weakness**

**Nina Isley (girlfriend)**

**Parents and sister**

**9) Freya Quinzelle/Wild Card-15-23 B bust**

**Straight**

**Joker is dominant Gene with Freya but has slight traits of Harley unlike sister**

**Chestnut brown hair with green dip dye (Harley): Styled into 2 bunches with green and purple striped bows**

**Green eyes (Joker)**

**Red lipstick**

**Abilities**

**Gold level Gymnast**

**Keen agility**

**Keen seductress**

**Immunity to Toxins**

**Skilled martial artist**

**Above average intelligence**

**Weapons**

**Switchblade **

**Steel pipe**

**Pistol**

**Joker venom (hidden in flower brooch)**

**Blade (Pet Hyena: Male)**

**Allies**

**Sasha Quinzelle/ Ace (sister)**

**Deadly Nightshade (friend)**

**Cheshire (friend)**

**Killer frost (friend)**

**Enemies  
****Luna Wayne-Batman's daughter**

**Alexandra Cobblepot/Adele queen-Rival**

**Sara Grayson/Nighthawk-Robin's daughter**

**Lucy Drake=Robin 2 daughter**


	2. C2: New blood

It was another average day at Gotham Academy; Nice weather, rowdy teens and lots of annoyed and grumpy teachers.

Luna Wayne was in the hallway; she was reading up on the newest headlines in the newspaper. Currently there was an exhibit on royal jewellery encrusted with rare pink diamonds. The thought of owning such beautiful items excited her but the greatest pleasure would to get them herself.

Selina would say "Go for it" but warn her to tread carefully. She had inherited a lot from her mother and tended to follow a lot more of her ideas and suggestions.

Bruce would say "Don't be foolish" meaning do what you think is best but know your limits. He was a strict parent but a great mentor and she loved him for that.

Suddenly she felt something small and furry rubbing against her leg and smiled. She bent down to pick up her feline friend.

"Hey Isis" Luna cooed affectionately. About 8 years ago the first Isis that belonged to her mother passed away; but she luckily had babies to which Luna had adopted and named Isis 2.

Isis joined Luna on every mission she took part in; she was her loyal feline companion. She loved Isis almost as much as she loved her girlfriend. Isis rubbed against Luna's chest and purred to which she laughed "Don't do that Isis; you'll ruin my outfit" she giggled.

She was wearing a black leather jacket with a zip fastening and pockets; the material was sleek and smooth easily cleaned. Underneath was a deep purple tube top, Black mini shorts and knee high black boots. Her dark hair was flowing around her shoulders and gleamed under the light. She took her good looks after her mother and that was clear to see.

"You guys are having fun I see" A cheeky voice said from behind her.

Luna swallowed nervously and took a deep breath her heart racing. She recognized that voice ANYWHERE but could never find the words to say how she felt.

"Morning Melanie" Luna replied nervously. She tried to sound casual but her voice was quiet and unsure which annoyed her.

Melanie Tetch a.k.a Cheshire was the daughter of criminal vigilante Mad hatter/Jarvis Tetch. Except unlike her father she was actually successful at her crimes and earned a reputation for herself.

She had blonde shoulder length ringlet curls that framed her face; baby blue eyes that twinkled in the light and the cutest smile possible. She loved playing pranks and getting into mischief; much like her dad.

She was wearing a black and pink striped sweater, blue Skinny jeans, white trainers and a black headband. Casual clothes but they looked amazing on her; patterned colours that were reminisced the Cheshire cat from "Alice in wonderland".

Melanie smirked when she saw the newspaper in Luna's hand "I see you've got your eyes on the Rose panther jewel" she teased. She had begun to notice a pattern in which Luna stole mainly cat related items as well as stopping smugglers and stopping low level thugs.

"W...Well its cute is all; I admire the design" Luna explained crossly. She did share her mothers love of cats so she found it fun to steal feline related artefacts.

"Anyway you coming to class?" Melanie asked curiously walking away with a sweet smile. Her beauty knew no bounds which intrigued and attracted Luna in many ways.

Luna watched her walk for a few minutes then followed her quietly. She had an intense crush on Melanie but she would never tell her that; not until she had the confidence.


End file.
